neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chocolate Factory
The Chocolate Factory is a shop in Neopia Central found here. There are two chocolate factory items. The "Chocolate Factory Coin" and the "Chocolate Factory Stamp". Both of these are part of the stamp album. Restocking This shop is a good shop to try to restock at if you know a little about restocking. It is advised to steer clear of milk or white chocolate items unless you KNOW they can be sold for a profit. Mint chocolate items can usually be sold with a profit. The items that stock in numbers of around 1-3 for 500-2500 NPs are often sold for a few thousand NPs profit. Y. Stay away from 2,500 NP items unless you know they are profits. Items at 5,000 NPs and above are extremely rare, but most likely unbuyables! This shop is often crowded due to the avatar hunters. I would recommend having at least 30,000NP on hand before starting to restock here. Avatar If you buy an item with rarity 90 or over from the Chocolate Factory, you will receive the Chocolate! avatar. There are exceptions, but a good rule to this is if an item restocks for 5,000NP or higher it is likely to be a suitable item. The items below are the ones to look out for: *Angry Candy *Apple and Custard Drops *Apple Moquot Lollypop *Baby Cabbage Jelly Beans *Banana Jelly Flotsam *Blueberry Gummy Stamp *Bullseyes *Buzz Chocolate Bar *Candy Cane Chocolate Advent Calendar *Candy Pirate Earrings *Candy Whistle *Caramel and Custard Drops *Charcoal Jelly Beans *Cherry Aboogala Lolly *Cherry Meerca Gobstopper *Cherry Mootix Lollypop *Choco Spray *Chococherry Blumaroo Ears *Chocolate Achyfi Lollypop *Chocolate Advent Calendar *Chocolate Balthazar *Chocolate Cybunny Negg *Chocolate Dr Sloth *Chocolate Gum *Chocolate Jeran *Chocolate King Skarl *Chocolate Lipstick *Chocolate Moltenore *Chocolate Orange Easter Negg *Chocolate Peach *Chocolate Peanuts with Peas *Chocoon *Codestone Truffle *Creamy Chocowhip *Crunchy Chocolate Grarrl *Dark Chocolate Poogle *Dark Chocolate Scorchio *Dark Chocolate Shoyru *Dark Chocolate Skeith *Dark Chocolate Tuskaninny *Deluxe Strawberry Toffee Chokato *Double Chocolate Jelly Beans *ErgyFruit Jellybeans *Fishy Delight Grarrl Gobstopper *Fluff N Stuff Grarrl Gobstopper *Grape Gummy Slorg *Hazelnut Whirl *Holiday Bell Chocolate Advent Calendar *Jelly Bean Pirate Chest *Juppiemint Bar *Kau Sundae *Large Swirly Chocolate Cybunny *Large White Chocolate Cybunny *Lemon and Lime Easter Negg *Lemon Bumbluz Lolly *Lemon Sherbert Jelly Beans *Lime Skidget Lolly *Lost City Lanes Lime Gobstopper *Luxury Chocolate Easter Negg *Mint Chocolate Blumaroo *Mint Chocolate Chia *Mint Chocolate Easter Negg *Mint Chocolate Kacheek *Mint Chocolate Lupe *Mint Chocolate Peophin *Mint Chocolate Tuskaninny *Minty Choccywhip *Mud Lollipop *Neotruffle *Neverending Jar of Jellybeans *Omnipotent Onion Grarrl Gobstopper *Orange Chocolate Pyramid *Orange Chocolate Scorchio *Orange Chocolate Tuskaninny *Orange Gummy Stamp *Orange Lightmite Lollypop *Orange Scroach Lolly *Peophin Chocolate Medallion *Pretty Pink Easter Negg *Rainbow Candy Floss *Raspberry and Vanilla Nova *Raspberry Chocolate Tuskaninny *Red Buzz Lolly *Sniddberry Meerca Gobstopper *Snowflake Chocolate Advent Calendar *Spooky Flying Doughnut *Spotted Easter Negg *Strawberries and Cream Easter Negg *Strawberry Fondant Surprise *Sugar Moehog Skull *Sugar Tonu Skull *Super Spicy Jelly Beans *Sweet Necklace *Thornberry Candy Gavel *Toffee Dubloon *Ummagine Candy Cane *Uni Sugar Skull *White Chocolate Nova *Yummy Drops Category:Shops